Who Knew Training could be fun
by Yuki-Mary-Kiryu
Summary: Zack has a real fun time during training. I do not own ff chara but I own my OC


_ **I do not own Any characters from the FF series, :3 but Rika I do own! Lol. I hope you guys enjoy this and I will take any good or bad comments to heart. ^-^ **_

_Zack and Rika walked into the training room, they were really close and both wanted to be 1st Class Soldiers. As the door closed behind them, they instantly got into there fighting stances. __  
><em>_"Be prepared, Zacky!" __  
><em>_Rika giggled as she said that trying to sound serious and Zack chuckled.__  
><em>_"I always am."__  
><em>_Unlike Zack's huge sword, Rika used to twin Katana blades known as Dawn and Dusk. They both charged at each other, both very determine. Zack would do a vertical slash and of course Rika being faster, avoided it by jumping up into the air. She charged up her attack as her swords began to glow blue and red, she sent a energy slash at Zack with the both blades, one horizontal and vertical. He blocked the attack by using his sword as a shield. She smirked as she landed in front of him as Zack would do his cute grin at her. __  
><em>_"Nice."__  
><em>_He sounded impressed by her new move. She giggled and dashed at him, but he moved quickly and sends a slash at her, she tried to avoid it and did but barely. She felt a breeze on her chest and noticed Zack blushing and starring, she glanced down and blushed deeply as the cut had cut her uniform top, and now her chest was showing. She covered herself and Zack chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, she noticed his eyes were glued to her chest still though.__  
><em>_"Whoops."__  
><em>_She looked up at Zack and dropped her weapons; she tackled the male down which surprised him as he fell. She sat on top of him and pinned his hands to the ground. __  
><em>_"I win."__  
><em>_She giggled as he looked surprised still.__  
><em>_"Hey! That's cheating!"__  
><em>_She giggled at his reaction.__  
><em>_"Too bad, someone was starring at my chest."__  
><em>_She playfully glared at him, as he starred at her chest once again and blushed.__  
><em>_"But I can't help it..."__  
><em>_"Zacky, stop starring you pervert."__  
><em>_He stuck his tongue out at her playfully.__  
><em>_"Don't call me a pervert when you are the one on top of me, and it's hard not to look."__  
><em>_She blushed and was caught off guard by that, he noticed it and smiled as he suddenly rolled on top of her and pinned her wrist down, and noticed he was between her legs. He smirked down at her, and he leaned down her heart began to race as his lips lightly touched hers. She always loved Zack, but she never thought he felt the same.__  
><em>_"Zack..."__  
><em>_She whispered as his lips hovered over hers.__  
><em>_"I...I lo-"__  
><em>_She was cut off by his lips kissing hers so lovingly and passionately, she was shocked but ended up kissing back, it was such a heavenly kiss. As they slowly pulled away Zack smiled at her.__  
><em>_"I know, I love you to Rika."__  
><em>_She was shocked by the news; she never knew that he loved her. He smiled down at her; she looked at his blue eyes and noticed the love in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips once more, closing their eyes as they both enjoyed the passionate kiss. They started making out on the floor, but pulled away for air. Zack unzipped his shirt, she blushed deeper as she saw his muscular form. She tried hard not to drool over his hot body, Zack smirked and ripped Rika's shirt off since it was already cut, as the remains of her shirt were next to her, Zack leaned down and kissed her neck leaving a trail all the way to her stomach, she closed her eyes and moaned out Zack's name. As he stopped on her tummy he removed her skirt easily. Rika moved her hands to his pants and zipped them down and then removed them, He looked down at her red thong and whistled. __  
><em>_"Sexy."__  
><em>_She giggled and smiled up at him.__  
><em>_"Just for you, Zack." __  
><em>_He smiled and moved his hand up to her chest and gently massaged her breasts, she moaned which turned him on.__  
><em>_"I'm lucky..."__  
><em>_He leaned down and whispered it in her ear, he kissed her lips passionately and begged for entrance into her mouth in with she allowed and his tongue invaded her mouth tasting every inch of her mouth, she moaned and her tongue began to wrestle with his in which she clearly lost but she didn't mind. She blushed as she felt him unclip her bra and remove it; He smirked as he saw her breasts and her looking to the side hiding her shyness. He placed his hand on her cheek and lightly moved it so she looked at him.__  
><em>_"You are beautiful and amazing, Rika. I want you to be my first. I love you so much."__  
><em>_She smiled at him she knew what he spoke was true, he did love her and she loved him very much.__  
><em>_"You are handsome and I want you as my first to Zack, I always have and I love you to."__  
><em>_She smiled up at him as he leaned down, smiling happier then she has ever seen him and kissed her lips passionately and lovingly. His right hand messaged her breast while teasing her nipple with his thumb. While his other hand traveled down between her legs, his hand slipped through the side of her thong and began to rub her clit, he was amazed though at how wet she was already. That really turned him on, and it showed as his penis became rock hard, Rika would moan into their passionate kiss as he kissed and touched her body, she felt Zack push against her and felt his hard on. __  
><em>_As he removed his hand between her legs she decided it was her turn to tease him, and rubbed her wet pussy against his hard on, he moaned her name and playfully glared down at her. She giggled at him but she felt him remove her thong and smiled up at him, she gently removed his boxers and was surprised at how big he was. But he leaned down and kissed her neck lovingly making her moan, his hands held hers on the sides of her head as his fingers entwined with her. He position himself between her, he looked down at her both of them smiling at each other and looking at one another with love and lust in there eyes.__  
><em>_"Ready, My Rika?"__  
><em>_She smiled as he called her his.__  
><em>_"Yup, My Zacky."__  
><em>_He chuckled lightly but stopped as he gently entered her, making sure not to hurt his lover. She moaned as she felt his huge penis slide inside of her. As he fully entered her she felt a mix of pleasure and pain, he noticed it and he looked worried at her.__  
><em>_"Does it hurt?"__  
><em>_She bit her lower lip, as the pain seemed to subside a little as she relaxed herself.__  
><em>_"Yeah but not a lot. I'm feeling the pleasure a lot more. I'm ok Zack please keep going."__  
><em>_She smiled up at him but he looked at her worried still and leaned down and kissed her neck softly hoping it would help her she moaned and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.__  
><em>_"You sure?"__  
><em>_He asked as he continued to kiss her neck, she smiled and kissed his lips passionately, she made him feel it was ok and he slowly began to thrust into her, as he did the pain subsided more and she moaned his name out in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued his stride, but he would go faster and faster each time. Quickly the pain disappeared and all that she could feel was his love and the pleasure he gave her. Zack picked up his pace and moaned out her name with each thrust as she would moan his out.__  
><em>_They were at it for hours till finally they felt themselves close to release, Zack did one hard thrust into her and she released herself on him, as Zack would release himself in her. He rested his head on the crook of her neck as they both relaxed there breathing, Rika gently played with Zack's hair, she felt so relaxed and love playing with his hair and enjoyed every minute with him. Zack looked up at Rika and smiled, they kissed so passionately that the world itself seemed to vanish and they were the only ones.__  
><em>_Rika moaned softly as he removed himself from inside of her gently, he looked down between her legs and noticed a small amount of blood. He looked up at her and held her, he knew he took her virginity and he was happy about that, they were each other's firsts. __  
><em>_They lay on the floor together holding each other and kissing one another.__  
><em>_"We should get dressed, although I don't want to but Angeal is going to be coming to check on us."__  
><em>_She giggled as he pouted.__  
><em>_"Alright..."__  
><em>_He whined as he let her go and they both got dressed, although she didn't have a shirt. She looked at Zack.__  
><em>_"What am I going to do for a shirt?"__  
><em>_She held the remains of the shirt her lover ripped off her, and he looked at her as he finished zipping up his shirt and putting on the rest of his clothes.__  
><em>_"Uh...Hold on."__  
><em>_He ran out of the training area and in a minute he was back with one of her shirts. She giggled and got dressed herself. Zack walked behind her as she finished getting dressed and kissed her cheek in a loving manner._

_"You know this means I'm your boyfriend now right..?"_

_She giggled and nodded her head as she kissed his lips once more._

_"Yup now back to training and me wining." Zack rubbed his cheek against hers as he smiled at her words. "Don't you mean me winning?" ___

_An hour passed...__  
><em>_Angeal walked into the training room, and saw both his students Zack and Rika in there fighting stances. They both looked at Angeal as he entered the room. __  
><em>_"How was training you two?"__  
><em>_They both smiled at Angeal.__  
><em>_"It was great!"__  
><em>_They spoke in union. __  
><em>_"Good, both of you should rest."__  
><em>_Angeal felt like something else had been going on. They both bowed and headed out the door, Rika giggled as Zack chased after her. __  
><em>_"Mmm..."__  
><em>_Angeal looked at them weirdly as they left.___

_[The end] _


End file.
